La canción de los árboles
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Nuestro querido rubio se ve obligado a mudarse de su ciudad natal a un pequeño pueblo, por motivos de una enfermedad que lentamente lo esta consumiendo, ahí conoce a un extraño azabache que aparece en el enorme olmo que se encuentra en el jardin trasero.
1. Olmo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tragedia, Lemon.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La canción de los árboles**

**Capitulo 1.- Olmo**

Alrededor del mundo se entretejen miles de historias y leyendas acerca de seres extraordinariamente bellos, algunos pequeños, juguetones, o con aspecto grotesco, otros seres etéreos y demás. Pero lo que resulta verdaderamente impresionante es la similitud que tienen en todas las leyendas a pesar de la distancia no solo geográfica sino temporal en su mayoría.

Una de esas fantásticas historias, habla sobre el espíritu de la naturaleza, jovencitas de belleza extraordinario, vestidas con ropajes hechos con hojas y flores, a los que llamaban ninfas. Y es de ellos, los espíritus de los árboles de quien trata esta historia.

Nuestro joven protagonista se encontraba viajando en compañía de su padre. Estaba aburrido y molesto, pues aquello significaba que ya no volvería a ver a sus amigos de la infancia nunca más. Se hundió un poco más en el asiento, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de molestia.

Su padre lo miro de reojo, sin apartar la mirada del paisaje que se apreciaba a través de la ventana del carruaje. El hombre sabía que la molestia de su hijo era pasajera, aun así se sentía un poco lastimado.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a lo que seria su nuevo hogar, una hermosa casa, muy grande, pero acogedora, lo mejor de la casa no eran sus amplias habitaciones o su exquisita decoración, ni tampoco su rica historia, no; lo mejor era el hermoso árbol de Olmo que se encontraba en el jardín trasero.

-Ya todas tus cosas están en tu habitación –le anunció su padre -¿Aun sigues molesto?

El menor negó ligeramente con la cabeza. No estaba molesto con su padre, sino consigo mismo. Si no tuviera esa maldita enfermedad no tendría que haberse mudado.

-Iré al poblado por provisiones, ¿Quieres venir? –le preguntó con un dejo de preocupación, nuevamente otra negación, subió las escaleras excusándose que se sentía cansado y que se iría a dormir.

Aunque preocupado, el hombre decidió dejarlo a solas, tal vez era lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse. Cuando su padre se hubo ido, bajo las escaleras para inspeccionar la casa y disfrutar sus últimas horas de soledad: Pronto, la casa estaría repleta de personas que no lo dejarían ni a sol ni a sombra, suspiró dirigiéndose a la cocina, rebuscó en los cajones y alacenas pero no encontró nada. Se dirigió, entonces al jardín trasero, llevando consigo una pequeña cajita y un libro: La única diversión que tendría mientras permaneciera ahí.

Al ver el árbol se quedó maravillado, su tronco era grueso con algunas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra, las ramas que parecían tocar el cielo y el susurro del viento entre las hojas.

Debía admitir que era maravilloso, no se lo pensó dos veces y se acomodó bajo la sombra, abrió la pequeña cajita la cual comenzó a emitir una dulce melodía, comenzó a leer su libro. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormido. Despertó al sentir una mirada sobre él, al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos ojos penetrantes que lo miraban fijamente, dió un pequeño respingo despertando del todo.

-¿Qui-quién eres? –le preguntó el rubio mirando sorprendido al dueño de esos ojos.

Un joven pelinegro de piel pálida, tan sólo vestido con una túnica blanca, cubriéndole la mitad del pecho y un poco más arriba de las rodillas, estaba completamente descalzo.

El pelinegro parecía estar estudiando al joven. Esos ojos azules intensos como el cielo, sus dorados cabellos contrastando con esa bronceada piel y esos graciosas marcas le hacían preguntarse si no se trataba de un espíritu de la naturaleza, aunque sabía, por su olor que se trataba de un humano.

-Largo de aquí, dobe –habló el azabache carente de sentimiento alguno.

El rubio lo miró molesto, ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para correrlo de SU propiedad?, se levantó para quedar a su altura –algo difícil, pues el otro joven era varios centímetros más alto que él –Frunció el ceño.

-Él que debería irse eres tú, teme –dijo molesto.

El azabache sonrió con prepotencia, diciéndole que él no se iría de ahí pues se encontraba en su casa, algo que confundió al rubio, ¿Acaso era uno de los sirvientes que su padre le había contratado para cuidarlo?

-Yo soy Naruto Namikaze ttebayo –se presentó tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo, aunque el azabache no correspondió el gesto, tan solo se dedicó a mirarlo con expresión confusa -¿Eres al que mi padre contrato para ser mi sombra? –el aludido pudo percibir la melancolía que invadía la voz y el rostro del rubio.

-No –respondió secamente -¿No te parece que ya estas muy grandecito para tener niñera, dobe? –le preguntó con burla, ocasionando que el rubio se molestara y comenzara a gritarle cuanto insulto se le cruzaba por la mente, pero, de pronto, paro en seco y comenzó a toser fuertemente, casi queriendo sacar los pulmones por la boca.

El joven de ojos ébano, tan solo se le quedo mirando sin entender lo que sucedía. Después de un momento, el rubio se tranquilizó, estaba algo pálido, pero sus labios tenían un líquido carmesí.

-¿Estas bien, dobe? –le preguntó ayudándolo a sentarse en el suelo, el aludido asintió diciéndole que no era nada, no quería que sintiera lástima por él.

-¿Cómo te llamas ttebayo? –preguntó mas calmado.

-Sasuke… -respondió mirándolo, aun con la confusión impresa en su mirada azabache.

Después de un par de minutos, Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron una conversación, aunque la verdad era que el rubio había iniciado uno de sus tantos monólogos, mientras que Sasuke solo se limitaba a decir unas cuantas monosílabas o simplemente asentir.

Sasuke se sentía extraño. Normalmente él era reacio a estar cerca de las personas, pero algo en el rubio le había llamado la atención, ¿Qué era lo que ese humano tenía que le llamaba tanto a tal punto de dejarse ver por él? odiaba a los humanos, de eso no cabía duda. Miró la enorme casa que se erguía majestuosa ante ellos –en antaño en ese lugar había estado gran cantidad de flora y fauna, ahora, la mayor parte había desaparecido por la mano del hombre que se creía con el derecho de decidir quien vivía o moría, los odiaba por creerse dioses cuando solo eran simples cucarachas que dependían de los favores de la madre naturaleza para seguir con vida.

Estuvieron hablando por unos minutos más, hasta que algunos ruidos dentro de la casa le hicieron saber al rubio que su padre y posiblemente los sirvientes habían llegado, al voltear a ver al azabache, este había desaparecido.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero les guste mi nuevo fic n-n

Youko Saiyo: Este fic esta dedicado a nuestra beta por que el día 23 de enero cumplió años

Lizerg-chan y Youko Saiyo: ¡Felicidades!


	2. Espiritus

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tragedia, Lemon.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 2.- Espíritus**

Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las altas y gruesas ramas del olmo con una mano en el tronco del mismo, tenía la mirada fija en la casa que se erguía frente a él. Desde hace un par de días que no había vuelto a ver al rubio y por alguna razón deseaba verlo.

El canto de un ave sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, miró a su lado encontrándose con una pequeña ave de hermoso plumaje azul.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el azabache en tono molesto.

-Te ves muy entretenido –comentó la avecilla, sin embargo el azabache no pronunció palabra -¿Qué puede llamar tanto la atención de un ser como tú?

-No es tu asunto –le dijo molesto.

-Los humanos son seres extraños y peligrosos –comentó una lechuza que asomó la cabeza de un agujero que había en el tronco del olmo –Se sienten dueños del mundo, cuando son solo una mísera parte de él –salió de su nido para acercarse al azabache y a la otra ave –Sin embargo no todos son malos.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? –le preguntó la avecilla en tono incrédulo.

-Pues cuando era más joven, tuve un accidente y mi ala se quebró –la lechuza aleteó un poco –Si no hubiera sido por unos humanos que me cuidaron y alimentaron hasta que estuve bien, no estaría aquí hoy.

-Pero son muy pocos –se quejó la avecilla –Hay muchos más humanos crueles –afirmó –Mira a tu alrededor, cuando mis padres y los padres de sus padres vivían. Esto era bosque y muchos lo habitábamos… hasta que esos humanos llegaron, talaron el bosque y nos dieron caza –se lamentó –Tú, Sasuke debes odiarlos más que todos nosotros; mataron a tu familia, frente a tus ojos y a ti te dejaron solo –Sasuke frunció el ceño, molesto por el comentario.

El joven azabache aun recordaba los gritos adoloridos de su familia mientras eran quemados o talados por la mano cruel del hombre.

-Lárguense –gruñó Sasuke antes de desaparecer ante la mirada apenada de la lechuza.

-Te has pasado –lo regañó la lechuza en tono severo.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención –se disculpó la avecilla mirando al olmo antes de levantar vuelo e irse bastante apenada.

-No le prestes atención, Sasuke –la lechuza parecía hablar sola, pues en el lugar solo ella se encontraba, posada en ese magnificó árbol –Vamos, dile a esta vieja los problemas que te aquejan –el azabache apareció nuevamente frente a la vieja ave.

La lechuza era muy sabia, y aunque Sasuke no lo admitiera, le agradaba que esta le explicara el mundo que había fuera de ese jardín, era por eso que le permitía vivir en su tronco.

El joven espíritu le contó a la vieja lechuza sobre aquel humano y su extraño comportamiento, el ave pareció sonreírle, para después explicarle con ternura maternal que los humanos eran seres igual de frágiles a cualquier otra criatura y podían llegar a enfermar y morir por esa causa.

Mientras la vieja lechuza le explicaba a Sasuke un poco más de los humanos, Naruto se encontraba en su cama siendo examinado por su médico; desde el día que conoció a Sasuke. No había podido salir fuera de esas cuatro paredes desde hacia casi una semana.

El médico guardó su estetoscopio y demás instrumentos en su pequeño maletín negro, miró el puchero que el rubio tenía y suspiró.

-Recuerde que debe tomar su medicamento a sus horas y no se esfuerce mucho o podría tener otro ataque –le advirtió el anciano doctor.

-¿Ya puedo salir al jardín? –preguntó el rubio mirándolo con ojitos de cachorro.

El anciano médico, soltó una pequeña risita y le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

-Claro que si, solo no te esfuerces –le recordó, pero ni bien había terminado de darle las últimas indicaciones cuando el rubio salió como rayo.

El anciano fijo su dorada mirada en la puerta, con tristeza, lamentándose que una persona tan joven y llena de vida tuviera una enfermedad como la tuberculosis.

Minato había regresado a la ciudad a causa de negocios y la madre de Naruto, no llegaría hasta dentro de un mes; para los sirvientes y para el mismo médico, la pareja había abandonado a su hijo en ese lugar para que muriera: Vaya crueldad.

El joven ojiazul bajó las escaleras a toda prisa con intenciones de salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire fresco; salió de la casa ante la atenta mirada de algunas sirvientas quienes no pudieron evitar una sonrisa melancólica.

En el jardín, Sasuke se encontraba de mal humor, ¿La razón? Frente a él estaban unas cuantas hadas bailando y cantando a su alrededor, como solían hacer en algunas ocasiones.

Las pequeñas hadas cantaban y danzaban, muchas de ellas eran rubias, de claros ojos y vestimentas verdes, otras castañas y de ropajes blancos y un puñado mas de colores vivos y alegres; todas estaban felices, pues era día de luna llena.

-¿Qué te sucede, Sasuke? –le preguntó un hada rubia amarrado en una alta coleta de enormes ojos completamente azul claro, usaba un vestido verde hecho de hojas.

-No molestes a Sasuke, Hana –la regañó una segunda hada, tenía el cabello azul claro, enormes ojos azul marino y un precioso traje de pétalos blancos y rosas.

-Pero no estoy molestando –habló en tono inocente -¿Verdad, Sasuke? –preguntó mirando el tronco del árbol.

Hana miró a su amiga con un semblante preocupado, la otra le sonrío diciéndole que no se preocupara; seguramente, Sasuke estaba molesto, algo no muy raro viniendo de él.

El barullo se detuvo de pronto, las hadas miraron hacia abajo, con miedo, habían escuchado algunos ruidos y de inmediato supieron que se trataba de un humano.

-Es un humano –habló un hada de cabellos castaños con tono asustado.

-No hagan ruido –les ordenó la peliazul –Los humanos no pueden vernos.

Mientras las pequeñas hadas se morían de miedo, ocultas entre las hojas y ramas del gran olmo; abajo, Naruto se encontraba sentado, con la espalda recargada en el tronco, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con aire fresco y limpio. Se sentía tan bien ahí afuera que por momentos olvidó su enfermedad y el enorme miedo que sentía al pensar que su muerte estaba tan cerca.

-¿Qué haces aquí, dobe? –aquella voz sobresaltó al ojiazul haciéndolo dar un pequeño brinquito.

-Sa-Sasuke, eres tú ttebayo –El azabache se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, como estudiándolo –No me digas dobe, teme –le dijo haciendo un puchero, lo que ocasionó que el otro sonriera con prepotencia.

-Vaya que eres dobe –mencionó con burla.

Naruto lo miró molesto, no se habían visto en casi una semana y al otro solo se le ocurría insultarlo "vaya teme" pensó para si.

Las hadas veían aquella escena sorprendidas, ¿No se suponía que los humanos no eran capaces de ver a los espíritus de los árboles? ¿Cómo era que ese rubio podía ver a Sasuke? Tal vez, aquel humano no era como los otros, ¿Por qué otra razón, Sasuke se acercaría a él?

-¿Creen que Sasuke este bien con ese humano? –preguntó Hana con preocupación, las demás se encogieron de hombros dándole a entender que no sabían

-Sora –habló un hada pelirroja de ropajes naranja –No vayas –le dijo a la ojiazul, pero esta ya se encontraba frente al rubio.

Naruto soltó un grito al ver a la pequeña hada frente a él, estaba realmente sorprendido de ver aquella criatura frente a sus ojos; en cambio, Sasuke, la miraba realmente molesto.

-No grites, usuratonkachi –lo regañó el azabache en tono molesto.

-¡¿Q-Qué cosa eres ttebayo?! –le preguntó a la peliazul sin prestarle atención al regaño de Sasuke.

La pequeña se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero y molesta le dijo que no era ninguna "cosa" que era un hada, Naruto, un poco más calmado, la miró más detenidamente, media como treinta centímetros, sus pequeñas alas eran traslucidas y admitían pequeños destellos de brillos color blanco y esos grandes ojos azules que parecían dos lagos cristalinos.

-Sora –la llamó el azabache, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio -¿Qué haces aquí? –la pequeña hada miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa nerviosa: no sabía que responderle.

Naruto miró al azabache, luego al hada y nuevamente a Sasuke, ¿Quién era él en realidad?

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: ¡Hola! Gomen nasai, espero les guste el capitulo, nos vemos en la siguiente.


	3. ¿Enamorado?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tragedia, Lemon.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

**Hadas Holdas**: (también conocidas como werre en Alemania) favorecen con su ayuda a los hogares de las personas que ellas opinan que se lo merecen. Son leales y laboriosas.

**Los duendes**: Los duendes son, sin duda, los seres mágicos más representativos del elemento tierra. La palabra duende, proviene del vocablo árabe 'duar' que significa 'el que habita' y hace referencia a un pequeño ser cuyo interés es realizar travesuras en los hogares. Se le atribuye a los duendes conocimientos de tesoros mágicos y conjuros.

La tradición afirma que los duendes son totalmente impredecibles. A veces algo tímido y silencioso. Sin embargo, cuando buscan molestar a los humanos pueden ser ruidosos y, según cuentan las leyendas, jugar bromas muy pesadas.

En general, los duendes son seres divertidos y benévolos, aunque hay varias excepciones...

**Duendes de los espacios verdes: **Algunos duendes prefieren jardines, granjas, campos o bosques. En estos casos, se les atribuye la misión de cuidar de plantas y animales.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 3.- ¿Enamorado?**

El pobre rubio estaba apunto de un paro cardiaco, ¿Acaso el encierro lo había vuelto loco?

La pequeña hada miró al rubio y luego al azabache; quien tenía una expresión molesta en el rostro.

El hada se sintió apenada y temerosa; no era bueno hacer enojar al azabache, podrías terminar en muy malas condiciones.

-Lo siento mucho, Sasuke –se disculpó escondiéndose detrás de Naruto.

-¡¿Tú puedes verla?! –Naruto casi gritó sin poder salir de su asombro aunque algo más tranquilo.

-Por supuesto que Sasuke puede vernos –aseguró Sora, aun escondida de las miradas asesinas del azabache.

-La pregunta es: ¿Cómo es que tú puedes vernos? –habló un hada **holda**.

-Dyfde –habló Sora colocándose al lado de la holda. Ella le sonrío a su amiga, para luego dirigir su atención al rubio.

Era un hada de hogar, medía cerca de treinta centímetros, lucia un traje de cuerpo completo acampanado en las mangas y borde de las piernas color blanco y teñido en las orillas de estas en azul claro, además tenía un bordado de una rosa azul en la pierna izquierda, sus ojos eran dorados, al igual que su cabello, que le llegaba a la cintura; sus dos pares de alas eran traslucidas y emitía pequeños destellos de brillo color blanco.

-Dime cariño… -aquel apelativo hizo que el rubio se sonrojara y el azabache frunciera el ceño –¿Alguna vez sufriste algún accidente o suceso traumático? –Naruto asintió, confundido por la pregunta. Cuando tenía diez años había tenido un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida; esas marcas en sus mejillas eran consecuencia de ese día.

-Eso lo explica –dijo Dyfde con voz calmada –. Cuando un humano sufre algún evento traumático o estuvo apunto de morir; en ocasiones son capaces de vernos –aclaró al notar la confusión del rubio.

-¿Tú también sufriste algún accidente? –le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke, ocasionando que todas las hadas soltaran una risita.

-Sasuke no es un humano –habló Hana entre risitas –. Él es el espíritu de este olmo.

Naruto estaba experimentando su segundo intento de infarto, ¿Es que acaso todos ellos eran productos de su imaginación?

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto se olvidara del pequeño detalle y se hiciera amigo de las hadas. Hablaron, rieron y jugaron; por un momento el rubio se olvidó de todo: su enfermedad, sus padres, todo, solo existían Sasuke y sus nuevas amigas. Pasaba de la media noche cuando el ama de llaves lo llamó para que entrara.

-Nos veremos la próxima luna llena Naruto –dijeron las hadas para después darle un besito al rubio.

Naruto no entendía eso; pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues el ama de llaves ya había ido por el.

-Pobrecillo –habló Dyfde en tono melancólico –. Tener que sufrir el abandono de sus padres y encima tener que vivir con la angustia de saber que su vida disminuye con cada respiro.

Sasuke miró al hada algo confundido. Sabía que Naruto estaba enfermo, pues la lechuza se lo había explicado; lo que no se esperaba era lo que el hada doméstica le había dicho. Que crueles eran los humanos.

El viento sopló jugando con las hojas del olmo; llevando consigo las voces de otros árboles que se combinaban en una hermosa canción.

Sasuke había desaparecido nuevamente; por alguna razón se sentía extraño, quería ver a Naruto nuevamente, estar con él, besarlo, amarlo… ¿Amarlo? No. Él era un espíritu de la naturaleza, era imposible que él pudiera tener esa clase de sentimientos.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día; aunque Naruto ya no había vuelto a ver a las hadas, si veía a Sasuke; con él solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo y solo regresaba a la casa cuando llegaba su médico o era hora de dormir.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga? –le preguntó la lechuza al azabache, sin embargo él no le respondió, tan solo se dedicó a observar el hogar del rubio –. Ya debe de estar dormido –mencionó el ave al darse cuenta –. Cuéntame lo que te sucede…

-Nada… -dijo secamente, desapareciendo pocos segundos después, dejando al ave muy preocupada.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, Sasuke –dijo antes de emprender el vuelo para ir a cazar.

Aunque la lechuza era sabia; Sasuke estaba seguro que no podría ayudarlo, pues no lo entendería. Ella pertenecía a los cielos y era libre de ir a donde quisiera, en cambio él estaba condenado a permanecer en un mismo lugar; ni siquiera era capaz de tocar al rubio sin traspasarlo. Era un simple espíritu condenado a estar solo.

-Sasuke, Sasuke –lo llamó un pequeño ser, vestido de verde, de gran nariz y orejas puntiagudas, poseía además una larga barba blanca y arrugas, llevaba consigo una pequeña lámpara y un pico –. Sé que me estas escuchando árbol engreído e insensible, aparece de una vez que no tengo toda la bendita noche.

Enojado por no recibir respuesta; el duende tomó su pico para con el, golpear el tronco –sin lastimarlo realmente –, para llamar la atención de este.

-¿Qué? –gruñó el azabache con molestia.

El duende regañó al espíritu; diciéndole que apenas era un joven de cien años y ya se comportaba como un anciano gruñón y cascarrabias. Sasuke refunfuñó molesto, dedicándole una mirada de absoluto odio.

-Guarda tus miraditas "matadoras" para otro –dijo el duende con molestia –. Anda, terminemos de una maldita vez para que pueda irme y tú puedas regresar a "tontolandia".

Sasuke tenía ganas de decirle algunas cuantas maldiciones a ese molesto duende, pero sabía que solo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

El duende se llamaba Beld; era de los pocos que conocían a Sasuke desde su nacimiento. Su trabajo consistía en cuidar de las plantas y animales.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, retoño? –le preguntó Beld sin descuidar su labor. Sasuke gruñó molesto ante el apelativo -¿Es por ese humano? –el azabache lo miró sorprendido, aunque sin demostrarlo, ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? –. Sora me lo dijo.

El espíritu gruñó nuevamente; cuando viera a esa hada bocona la estrangularía. Beld dejó de hacer su trabajo; se recargó en su pico a modo de bastón.

-Así que… ¿Te gusta? –le preguntó con cierto tono pícaro.

-No digas tonterías –gruñó ligeramente sonrojado –. Yo no soy un estúpido humano, no puedo tener sentimientos.

-En eso te equivocas, retoño –dijo el duende en tono serio –. Todos los seres: humanos, plantas, animales y seres mágicos; poseen sentimientos y pueden enamorarse –sonrió paternalmente –. Incluso pueden surgir sentimientos hacía otros seres. Así como hay hadas que se enamoran y casan con mortales; también puede suceder que un espíritu de un árbol y un humano se enamoren.

Sasuke no pronunció palabra alguna; estaba confundido, muy confundido. Poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en sus pensamientos, tratando de analizar lo que sentía, ¿En realidad podría estar enamorado?

-Vendré a visitarte pronto, pequeño retoño –dijo el duende una vez terminó su labor –. Presiento que me necesitarás más adelante –mencionó, aun sabiendo que Sasuke no lo estaba escuchando.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n-n


	4. Verdad al descubierto parte I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tragedia, Lemon.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 4.- Verdad al descubierto parte I.**

El duende Beld, visitaba a Sasuke más veces de las que acostumbraba, aunque claro, siempre que Naruto estuviese ya, en su quinto sueño. El guardián del bosque, solo se quedaba sentado, recargado en el tronco del olmo, fumando tranquilamente su pipa.

— ¿Solo piensas quedarte ahí sin hacer nada? —gruñó el azabache, ya cansado del comportamiento del duende.

Beld sonrió de medio lado; le dio una calada a su cigarro, dejando escapar posteriormente el humo en pequeños aros que se desvanecían en el aire.

— ¿Te gustaría poder tocarlo? —Sasuke miró al duende, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y confusión. ¿Acaso se refería a Naruto? ¿Era posible que él pudiera hacerse "sólido"?

Miró a Beld, quien continuaba degustando el sabor del tabaco; entrecerró los ojos, al ver aquella ligera sonrisa en los labios del duende, ¿Le estaría mintiendo? Los duendes eran famosos por sus bromas pesadas y trucos y era casi imposible saber cuando mentían o cuando decían la verdad.

—Es cierto —dijo Beld, adivinando los pensamientos del azabache.

—Aún no tengo la edad para eso —le cortó el espíritu, recordando que, solo los árboles que han vivido por siglos podían comunicarse con los humanos.

—En tu caso… es posible —dijo en tono tranquilo.

Sasuke lo miró, un tanto confundido, ¿A que se refería, Beld con eso?

El duende tan solo le sonrío mientras apagaba su pipa. Lo miró por unos segundos en silencio, para después cuestionarle: ¿Recuerdas cuando eras un pequeño retoño o los años posteriores a eso? Negó débilmente con la cabeza, la verdad, es que, solo recordaba desde los veinte años, lo demás, era confuso.

—Siempre fuiste un espíritu, es cierto —habló el duende en tono serio —, pero tu verdadera naturaleza no es la de un árbol.

— ¿De que demonios hablas? —preguntó comenzando a molestarse.

—Tú. Hace mucho tiempo, fuiste un dios…

—Estas mintiendo —le cortó molesto —Yo nunca fui un dios.

—Lo fuiste —le aseguró —, al menos para los humanos que te veneraban como tal —explicó —. Eras un elfo; eras, al igual que yo, un guardián de los bosques y lo protegías, a él y a sus habitantes, al igual que a los viajeros que pasaban y mostraban respeto —dijo —. Las cosas eran muy diferentes en esos tiempos. Los humanos, la naturaleza y nosotros vivíamos en armonía —el duende frunció el ceño —. Sin embargo, los humanos comenzaron a creerse superiores y que todo lo demás estaba para servirles. Comenzaron a talar más árboles de los que necesitaban —la voz de Beld –que hasta el momento era suave –, comenzó a llenarse de rencor —. Tú comenzaste a matar a los cazadores y leñadores que tomaban más de lo que necesitaban.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio; tratando de procesar aquella información. Si la historia de Beld era verdad –y no estaba aceptándolo –; explicaría muchas cosas, entre ellas, el por que su "familia" lo trataba con más respeto que a los mismos ancianos, pero: ¿Cómo había terminado siendo un árbol?

—Fue hace cien años —habló el duende, cómo adivinando los pensamientos del azabache —. Había una humana: una sacerdotisa —Beld, se llevó una mano al mentón, tratando de recordar algo —. Sakura —mencionó —, ese era su nombre. Ella fue quien te encerró en una rama de olmo, la cual, finalmente, plantó, convirtiéndolo en tu prisión —el duende suspiró para luego sonreír con malicia —. Ella murió poco después, víctima del veneno de tus flechas.

—Si es verdad lo que dices… —comenzó a hablar, el azabache —. ¿Por qué es que no recuerdo nada? —el duende lo miró unos segundos, admitiendo que no conocía la respuesta; pero, que tal vez, la respuesta se encontraba en el hecho de que, su energía había sido drenada al momento de ser encerrado y que, seguramente, sus recuerdos habían sido sellados en el proceso.

— ¿Cómo podría tocar al dobe? —preguntó ya, olvidándose del tema de su origen.

—Pues… —Beld, le explicó que, tal vez no era posible romper el sello que lo encerraba en el árbol; pero, podría ser posible utilizarlo a favor.

La cuestión aquí era: ¿Cómo hacerlo? Beld le dijo que él se encargaría de averiguarlo, pues, no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo; lo que le ganó una serie de maldiciones y miradas asesinadas del azabache.

—Hablaré con el consejo de ancianos —dijo el duende mientras se levantaba —. Seguramente ellos sabrán la forma.

El duende se despidió de Sasuke, dejando a este con un extraño sentimiento: esperanza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto estaba en su habitación; ese día, se había levantado un poco enfermo, tenía algo de fiebre y ahora estaba siendo examinado por su médico.

—No es nada de cuidado —dijo el médico, sonriéndole al rubio —. En verdad estoy sorprendido, Naruto-san. Tal parece que el cambio le ha hecho bien.

— ¿Significa que puedo salir al jardín ttebayo? —preguntó esperanzado. Estar encerrado entre esas frías paredes lo deprimía.

—Hoy debe quedarse en cama —Naruto hizo un puchero de desagrado —. Aunque su fiebre no es muy alta. Es mejor que se quede en cama para evitar que esta pueda complicarse —le explicó —. Mañana podrá salir; siempre que se sienta mejor, claro.

—Pero ya me siento bien ttebayo —reprochó el rubio. Quería ver a Sasuke, necesitaba verlo.

—Solo será por hoy, Naruto-san. No le estoy negando sus salidas al jardín —le aseguró inmediatamente, al percatarse de las miradas acusadoras que le lanzaba su joven paciente —. El aire fresco le ha hecho muy bien, bastante bien, diría yo; pero aun así, no es conveniente que salga, si tiene, aunque sea un poco de fiebre —Naruto hizo otro puchero, aunque ya resignado de tener que quedarse en cama, ese día; tal vez, podría escaparse en la noche, cuando todos durmieran.

_Continuará…_


	5. Elfos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tragedia, Lemon.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pixiës:** Las pixiës o niñas flor, son las más pequeñas de las hadas. Veloces y tenues, generalmente sirven como mensajeras de otras hadas mayores. Siendo las más audaces, juguetonas y bromistas de las hadas, danzan no solamente en los días de solsticios, equinoccios y lunas acompañando a las hadas mayores en sus danzas rituales, sino que aprovechan cualquier noche para cantar alrededor de piedras antiguas o círculos de hongos.

**Crynallaë**: Se dice que ella es la encargada de tejer los cuentos de las cosas que habían sido; mora en los lagos donde se refleja el sol, la luna y las estrellas.

**Banshees **(ˈbænʃiː, del gaélico bean sí, "mujer de los túmulos") forman parte del folclore irlandés desde el siglo VIII. Son espíritus femeninos que, según la leyenda, al aparecerse ante un irlandés, anunciaba con sus gemidos la muerte cercana de un pariente. Son consideradas hadas y mensajeras del otro mundo.

**Elfos:** son criaturas de la mitología nórdica y germánica que originalmente fueron considerados una raza menor de dioses de la fertilidad y representados como hombres jóvenes y mujeres de gran belleza que viven en bosques, cuevas o fuentes. Se les consideraba como seres de larga vida o inmortales y con poderes mágicos.

**Las Nagas y las medusas salamandra son la misma especie**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 05.- Elfos**

Sasuke miraba atentamente al rubio –quien leía un libro apaciblemente –, recargado en su tronco, al resguardo de su sombra. Cinco hadas pixiës*, con apariencia de niñas jugaban y revoloteaban alrededor del Uzumaki, de vez en cuando las pequeñas hadas jalaban al rubio del cabello –sin lastimarlo –, llamando su atención.

— ¿Qué sucede ttebayo? —preguntó el rubio a las niñas flor* (como también eran conocidas). Las pequeñas le sonrieron invitándolo a jugar.

—Juega con nosotras, juega con nosotras —pidieron las pixiës.

—Dejen a Naruto en paz —habló Dyfde, quien descansaba en una de las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra.

— ¡Juega con nosotras! —chillaron las pequeñas, ignorándola olímpicamente.

—Lo siento chicas pero no me siento muy bien ttebayo —se disculpó el rubio, lo que ciertamente preocupó al hada mayor, pues se había percatado de la palidez del chico.

—Es mejor que vayas a descansar —le dijo Dyfde colocando una mano en la mejilla del rubio.

Caliente… tenía fiebre, de eso no le cabía duda y era de esperarse, estaban en otoño; esa mañana en particular era muy fría.

—Pero… —intentó protestar el rubio.

—Haz lo que te dice, dobe —habló Sasuke apareciendo frente al rubio —. Si te quedas podrías enfermarte más.

—Y ya no podrías ver a Sasuke —agregó Dyfde siendo coreada por las pixiës.

El rubio suspiró derrotado, tomó sus cosas y se preparó para regresar a la casa.

—Nos veremos después ttebayo —se despidió desganado, encaminándose a la casa, seguido de las pixiës quienes se habían convertido en su compañía permanente al igual que Dyfde.

—Los humanos son tan frágiles —se lamentó la holda con una mano en su mejilla derecha y una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

— ¿Se recuperará? —preguntó Sasuke.

Dyfde era de los pocos que conocían al azabache y la única –aparte de Beld –, con la que se abría completamente, mostrando sus sentimientos y preocupaciones.

—No lo sé —respondió el hada —. Escuche del humano que lo atiende que si bien su estado es delicado, parece haber encontrado una fuerza que no le permite caer —Dyfde le sonrió maternalmente —. Estoy segura que esa fuerza eres tú, Sasuke.

El aludido no le respondió, tan solo continuó mirando el objeto que los separaba del rubio.

Dentro de la casa, Naruto había sido recibido por su dama de compañía; una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos café.

—Joven Naruto no debería estar afuera con este frío —lo regañó la joven —. Ya tiene fiebre.

—Estoy bien, Tenten —le aseguró el rubio —. Solo necesito descansar un poco.

La joven suspiró pesadamente; de nada servía reprenderlo. Ya suficiente tenía el pobre con todo lo que estaba pasando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las hadas, duendes, elfos y otras criaturas guardianas de la naturaleza se encontraban reunidos alrededor de Beld. El duende los había convocado con la esperanza de que, alguno conociera la forma de ayudar a Sasuke.

— ¿Para que nos has llamado? —preguntó Crynallaë, la dama del lago.

—Es acerca de uno de nuestros hermanos caídos por la mano humana —respondió Beld con parcimonia.

—Conoces bien las reglas —habló el rey de los elfos —. Los caídos deben permanecer en las memorias que Crynallaë teje.

—Lo sé —Beld cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro; sabía que sus palabras lastimarían a cierta persona —, aun así no puedo seguir callando… Sasuke ya ha sufrido lo suficiente.

— ¡¿Sasuke?! — exclamó otro elfo; en apariencia era un joven de no mas de 17 años, cabello corto y negro, de ojos de igual color — ¿Qué ha sucedido con él?

—Fue sellado por una humana y ahora es un olmo.

Las Banshees lloraron la suerte del azabache; las hadas y los demás se lamentaron en silencio.

El elfo pelinegro se acercó a Beld, arrodillándose para estar un poco más cerca de su altura.

— ¿Itachi está con él? —el duende se encogió de hombros, miró al elfo con tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho, Sai —las pocas esperanzas del pelinegro se derrumbaron —. Solo Sasuke sobrevivió.

El elfo se hubiese dejado caer de rodillas de no ser por que ya lo estaba. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho.

El lamento de las Banshees aumentó, ocasionando la desesperación del pelinegro quien gritó para callarlas.

Sai había sido la pareja elegida por Itachi y su amor perduraría hasta el final de los tiempo (algo normal entre los de su especie, quienes solo tenían una sola pareja en sus vidas).

Beld les explicó lo que había sucedido. La cruel batalla en la que habían participado los dos elfos. Itachi había luchado con un anciano sacerdote de inmenso poder; si bien había logrado acabar con el viejo, esto le había costado la vida. Sasuke había logrado herir a la sacerdotisa pero no sin que ésta lograra sellarlo antes de morir. Los recuerdos del elfo menor habían sido también sellados o quizás destruidos.

—Por muchos años Sasuke vivió sin saber su verdadero origen. No le interesaba nada y siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos —arguyó el duende —, hasta ahora…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó el rey de los elfos; el monarca también estaba sufriendo casi tanto como Sai.

—Hace algunos meses conoció a un joven… un humano.

— ¡¿Un humano?! —chilló una arpía.

—No es tan catastrófico —dijo una mujer; la mitad de su cuerpo era de una serpiente, su torso era el de una mujer, sus cabellos eran lenguas de fuego y sus ojos eran dos carbones encendidos.

—Era de esperarse de una **medusa salamandra** —acotó un Gnomo; era del tamaño de un duende. Era escuálido, con la piel gris, ojos llorosos, de gran nariz moqueante, calvo. Vestía un gorro rojo largo hasta los pies y un saco de vestir verde acompañado de un moño también rojo —. Los humanos son el veneno de este mundo; arrasan nuestros hogares, matan a los animales por diversión y talan los árboles indiscriminadamente —les recordó —. Todo esto es gracias a ustedes, **nagas del fuego**. Ustedes traicionaron a los suyos, son peores que la basura humana.

La aludida se irguió amenazante. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que una criatura tan patética insultara a las suyas.

—Es suficiente —habló una Dríada —. No estamos aquí para hablar de lo bueno o malo que son los humanos —el hada miró a Beld, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa —. Beld, por favor continúa.

—Sasuke desea poder tocarlo y estar con él más allá de los límites de sus hojas y raíces —explicó el duende con parcimonia.

—Lo que Sasuke desea es difícil, pero no imposible —dijo el rey de los elfos haciendo que Beld sonriera casi imperceptible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**El universo es un dragón de todos colores y ninguno,**_

_**Cuyas escamas son las galaxias y los mundos.**_

_**La madre Mar es un Unicornio Primordial y sus estrellas**_

_**Son pozos dorados de calor y vida en su oleaje.**_

_**Uno de los mundos, escama de Dragón-Universo,**_

_**Es otro dragón que se muerde la cola**_

_**Y al que le crece vida, y esa vida es**_

_**La Madre Tierra nuestra, hija de la madre Mar.**_

Canturreaban las pequeñas pixiës mientras revoloteaban por toda la habitación. Naruto las miraba desde la cama junto a Dyfde.

_**Una de las escamas del dragón- mundo**_

_**Es un Dragón de Hiedra que es el bosque,**_

_**Y su amada es la hija de la Madre Tierra,**_

_**Un Unicornio que es también la Reina de las Hadas.**_

_**El Dragón de Hiedra y la Reina de las Hadas**_

_**Han tenido muchas hijas e hijos inmortales**_

_**Que habitan en los rincones de las florestas**_

_**Y que a veces se asoman a los valles de los hombres.**_

Naruto estaba confundido por las palabras de las hadas pero no tenía el valor de interrumpir su canto. Se veían tan alegres que le daba pena interrumpirlas

_**Las más hermosas y señoriales de sus hijas**_

_**Son las cuatro hadas de las estaciones,**_

_**Que durante la luna llena son generosas y benévolas**_

_**Y durante la luna oscura son caprichosas y peligrosas.**_

_**Al Norte habita la Dama Blanca,**_

_**El hada medusa del invierno,**_

_**Que petrifica el aire en nieve**_

_**Y duerme a los animales bajo tierra.**_

_**Al Este se halla la Dama de colores,**_

_**El hada de oro de la primavera,**_

_**Cantora del sol y de los pozos de la vida,**_

_**Que despierta cada año reverdecida**_.

—Es la balada de las hadas —dijo Dyfde al notar la confusión del rubio —. Cuenta nuestra historia y la de nuestros padres, hermanos y de la historia misma de nuestro entorno.

Repentinamente deseó saber más sobre todos esos maravillosos seres que lo rodeaban y parecían querer aun más que sus propios padres.

_Continuará…_


	6. Deseos e ilusiones

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tragedia, Lemon.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 6.-Deseos e ilusiones**

El invierno había llegado un poco más temprano ese año, como consecuencia Naruto había sido confinado a permanecer dentro de la casa.

El joven Namikaze se pasaba las mañanas sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana, observando el blanco paisaje que su jardín trasero le regalaba y lo hermoso que se veía Sasuke cubierto de aquella blancura.

—Naruto, ¿Qué haces ahí? —lo reprendió una mujer de largo cabello rojo y ojos verdes, vestida acorde a las personas de la alta sociedad —Debes descansar si quieres recuperarte.

—Estoy bien, madre —le aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa —. Quiero salir al jardín y respirar un poco de aire fresco ttebayo.

—De ninguna manera jovencito. Tienes que descansar.

Naruto suspiró derrotado antes de regresar a su cama y arropándose con las sábanas.

—Ahora descansa, en un rato vendré a verte —dijo la pelirroja antes de irse.

Kushina Uzumaki era la madre de Naruto; había ido junto a su esposo para pasar las fiestas con su hijo. Todo para guardar las apariencias de una familia perfecta.

Naruto volvió a soltar otro suspiro sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, preguntándose por Sasuke y sus amigas las hadas; sin darse cuenta su imaginación comenzó a volar llevándolo a lugares de leche y miel.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto? —le preguntó Dyfde quien acababa de llegar sin embargo el rubio no le respondió, seguía aun sumido en sus pensamientos — ¿Naruto?

— ¿Uh? ¿Dyfde? —habló el rubio al percatarse del hada.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído ttebayo — se disculpó con una sonrisa y la mano derecha en la nuca.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeño? —preguntó el hada preocupada.

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa; aunque Dyfde no le creyó pero decidió no decir nada.

— ¿Sasuke está bien? —preguntó cambiando de tema radicalmente.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le aseguró con una sonrisa —. Este frío no afecta a Sasuke.

Naruto cabeceo inconscientemente ante la mirada preocupada de Dyfde.

—Recuéstate pequeño y te cantaré una canción —Naruto le sonrió agradecido; se acomodó mejor en su cama recibiendo un beso en la frente por parte del hada, quien minutos después comenzó a cantar.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se encontraba de pie en una de las ramas cubiertas por la nieve con la mirada clavada en la casa.

—Entonces es verdad —habló una voz desde abajo, era la medusa salamandra que había asistido a la reunión.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el azabache apareciendo frente a ella. La medusa le sonrió con picardía.

—Soy Clo, una musa salamandra —Sasuke soltó un gruñido dándole a entender que no le interesaba —. Beld nos contó lo que te sucedió, hermano y…

—No soy tu hermano—la interrumpió molesto —. Tu especie es considerada traidora al reino de las hadas y de la naturaleza.

Clo sonrió tristemente; sí, las suyas eran traidoras a las demás razas, todo por haberle enseñado al hombre el poder del fuego y como trabajar los metales.

—Tal vez mi clan sea culpable de que el hombre tenga el conocimiento del fuego y metal —aceptó —, pero tú, pequeño hermanito no eres ajeno a los humanos —finalizó con el ceño fruncido.

—Clo deja a Sasuke en paz —la reprendió Beld, quien había llegado en compañía de Sai y de Crynallaë.

El joven espíritu miró a los recién llegados con recelo; lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento eran más intrusos.

—Es mejor que te vayas —dijo Sai con cierto enojo. Clo lo miró con molestia antes de dirigirse a Sasuke.

—Muchos seres odian a los humanos —dijo —. Estando con uno, tu camino y el de él se complicarán —finalizó antes de desaparecer.

Aquellas palabras taladraron hasta lo más profundo en la mente de Sasuke. El azabache tenía un mal presentimiento.

—No le prestes atención —dijo Sai con seriedad —. Las de su especie son unas serpientes traidoras y viles mentirosas.

—No he pedido tu consejo —gruñó molesto, lo que ocasionó una sonrisa triste en el pelinegro, pues le había hecho recordar los felices días del pasado.

—Sigues siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre —comentó el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa triste en los labios, lo que ocasionó una mirada confundida por parte del joven olmo.

—Él es Sai —habló Beld adelantándose a los demás —. Tú y él se conocían en el pasado.

—Yo soy Crynallaë —se presentó el hada —. Es un placer.

El duende le explicó que Crynallaë podía ayudarlo con su deseo de poder tocar e ir más allá de lo que sus ramas y raíces le permitían, en cuanto a Sai; él había ido por qué secretamente aun guardaba la esperanza de ver nuevamente a Itachi aunque en el fondo sabía que ya nunca más volvería a verlo y eso le rompía el corazón.

—Sai, si no te sientes bien puedes irte —el mencionado declinó la amable propuesta. Él se quedaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Comencemos. ¿Te parece? —Sasuke asintió al hada.

Crynallaë revisó a Sasuke de arriba abajo, comprobando lo que temía: era imposible romper la maldición que encadenaba al azabache a su prisión.

—Esta maldición es imposible de romper —dijo el hada quien mantenía los ojos cerrados —, sin embargo es posible que Sasuke logre tener algo de libertad.

—No comprendo. ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Sai.

—Verán, fue un sacrificio lo que lo mantiene atrapado, pero otro sacrificio es el que lo mantiene a salvo —el hada se llevo un dedo a los labios, meditando la mejor manera de explicarlo al darse cuenta de la confusión de los tres —. La sacerdotisa que te puso ahí sacrifico su vida para hacerlo; eso, seguramente debía ser suficiente para que tú esencia misma se convirtiera en un árbol para siempre… pero, fue otro sacrificio el que impidió que tu alma compartiera la suerte de tu cuerpo —explicó —, tal es el poder del segundo sacrificio que me atrevería a decir que tu cuerpo está en alguna parte de este olmo —finalizó tocando el tronco del mismo.

— ¿Ese sacrificio fue el de Itachi? —interrogó Sai obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento del hada.

Sai se llevó una mano al pecho; Itachi siempre había sido así, anteponiendo sus necesidades e incluso su vida por la de su hermano y él. Aunque su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno, lloraba en el interior como un niño pequeño sin consuelo alguno. Extrañaba tanto a Itachi.

— ¿Hay forma o no de lograr que Sasuke sea libre? —exigió saber el duende.

—Nunca podrá ser completamente libre de las cadenas que lo aprisionan al olmo, pues ya se ha hecho uno con él —toda esperanza del azabache desapareció con esas palabras —… sin embargo —agregó inmediatamente —, el sacrificio de Itachi hizo un pequeño orificio –por así decirlo –, por el cual Sasuke podría ir más allá de sus límites y hacerse físico, aunque sea parcial o momentáneamente.

—Entonces deja de hablar y enséñame —gruñó Sasuke con molestia.

El hada sonrió al tiempo que tomaba uno de sus cabellos y lo estiraba entre sus manos. Crynallaë le explicó que hasta una pequeña hebra de cabello o mota de polvo poseían la esencia de quien pertenecía; aquello podía ser utilizado como una extensión.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —interrogó Sai mirando al hada tan confundido como los otros. Ella suspiró al tiempo que soltaba la hebra de cabello, dejando que la suave brisa hibernal se lo llevara unos cuantos metros.

El hada cerró los ojos al tiempo que el solitario cabello bailaba entre la briza que lentamente comenzaba a formar un pequeño remolino; el cabello comenzó a tomar un ligero brillo violeta al tiempo que el viento comenzaba a dar la forma de un cuerpo hasta ser formado completamente: era una copia exacta del hada.

—Esto es tan solo una parte de lo que puedes hacer a partir de algo tan simple como lo es un cabello —dijo al tiempo que su copia desaparecía.

Sasuke no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Sus sueños, deseos e ilusiones estaban cada vez más cerca: pronto podría tocar al rubio y entrar a su habitación. Era tan solo cuestión de tiempo.

_Continuará…_


	7. Un regalo para ti

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tragedia, Lemon.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 7.-Un regalo para ti**

Algunas horas habían pasado desde que Crynallaë y Sasuke habían comenzado con el entrenamiento; y aun el azabache no había sido capas de lograr ningún solo avance.

—Déjenos un momento a solas, por favor —les pidió a Beld y Sai que –aunque renuentes –, tuvieron que acatar su pedido.

La también llamada dama del lago miró a Sasuke con cierta seriedad; estudiándolo de arriba abajo. Eso, por supuesto que molestó a Sasuke quien no perdió la oportunidad de demostrarlo con algunas cuantas palabras ofensivas pero estas no fueron atendidas por el hada quien parecía más entretenida en lo que hacia.

—Tus sentimientos fueron los que te llevaron a tomar la decisión… pero son también esos mismos sentimientos los que impiden que lo logres.

—Explícate —dijo en tono de orden.

Crynallaë respondió con una pregunta que dejó al joven sin habla: ¿Amas a ese humano lo suficiente como para sacrificar cualquier cosa o vencer tu miedo?

—Es esa misma confusión la que te impide poder lograr tu deseo —dijo el hada mirándolo maternalmente al no haber respuesta de ver menor —. Es todo por hoy; continuaremos mañana…

—No —vociferó secamente —. Seguiremos hasta que pueda hacerlo.

—Tú eres el único que puede acabar con la confusión en tu mente mientras no logres eso; yo no podré ayudarte —finalizó antes de elevarse en el aire con la gracia de una pluma —. Estoy segura que lo lograras —agregó ante de alejarse dejando a Sasuke hecho un mar de confusiones.

Sai se encontraba sentado en la rama más alta del olmo, había escuchado toda la conversación entre el hada y Sasuke. Cuando creyó conveniente se dejó caer al suelo con la gracia y elegancia de la que solo los elfos son poseedores; con la delicadeza de una pluma, sus pies tocaron el suelo quedando frente a un estático azabache quien aun continuaba atrapado en sus pensamientos.

—Parece que estas atrapado en un lió gordo —habló Sai tan carente de sentimientos como lo era desde que Itachi muriera.

—Déjame en paz —gruñó el azabache antes de desaparecer.

—Fuiste capaz de reconocer tus sentimientos por ese humano —mencionó cruzándose de brazos —. ¿Es que acaso el temor al rechazo el que te impide lograr tu objetivo?

No hubo respuesta alguna. El elfo se permitió dar una minúscula sonrisa melancólica; aquel comportamiento testarudo y orgulloso no había desaparecido de Sasuke y aquello le hacia recordar el pasado e irremediablemente a… Itachi.

—Sasuke… —lo llamó con parsimonia —se que puedes escucharme —no hubo respuesta —. Amas a ese humano, ¿Qué mas necesitas saber? ¿Por qué te dejas influenciar por miedos irracionales? —Sai se dejó caer sentado con su espalda recargada en el tronco del olmo —No conozco a tu humano pero… —sonrió sinceramente al recordar el rostro de su propio amor —estoy seguro que él también siente algo por ti.

—"_¿Cómo estas tan seguro?"_ —escuchó del árbol pero sin que éste se mostrara. Sai sonrió internamente.

—Sora me habló de tu humano —Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, ya eran dos las que le debía esa hada bocona —; por lo que ella me dijo pude sospechar eso.

El elfo guardo silencio, se levantó del suelo y limpio la nieve de sus pantalones antes de mirar el árbol con cierta melancolía, se despidió de él.

Sasuke apareció frente al elfo impidiéndole desaparecer.

—Enséñame —Sai sonrió, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. Si a él se le había negado la oportunidad de ser feliz; haría todo lo posible por que el hermano de su amado si lo fuese.

Pocos días después y con ayuda de Sai y Crynallaë; Sasuke logró volverse solido y alejarse mas allá de lo que sus ramas y raíces le permitían.

—Me alegra que hayas logrado dominarlo antes de mañana —comentó el hada con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué de importante tiene ese día? —preguntó Sai pues desde el inicio el hada había insistido que el azabache debía lograr su objetivo antes de cinco días.

Crynallaë sonrió tan maternal como solía hacerlo, levantó la vista al cielo antes de posarla en la casa.

—Mañana es una fecha importante para los humanos —dijo dulcemente —. Mañana es Navidad.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —cuestionó Sasuke.

El hada les explicó que la navidad ere parecido al solsticio de invierno que se solía celebrar siglos atrás. Las familias se reunían juntas a disfrutar una deliciosa cena para celebrar el nacimiento de un niño especial que traería amor y paz a los hombres de buena voluntad.

—Es una época especial para todos los humanos —finalizó su relato —. ¿No les parece que es el mejor momento para que ambos se reúnan?

Sai no pudo estar más de acuerdo y él mismo se ofreció a llevar el regalo que la misma Crynallaë había hecho con las ramas de Sasuke y que le ayudaría en su objetivo.

Mientras tanto; Naruto se encontraba sentado en su cama disfrutando de una buena taza de chocolate caliente. El rubio extrañaba a sus amigas las pixies y sobre todo a Sasuke, dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, como deseaba que el invierno terminara pronto.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia del elfo que se encontraba de pie al lado de la ventana con un pequeño muñeco hecho de ramas y hojas.

—Hola —saludo el elfo muy quitado de la pena ocasionando un sobresalto por parte del rubio, quien de la impresión dejó caer la taza al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos y derramando su contenido —. Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué quieres ttebayo? —preguntó aun algo asustado.

—Mi nombre es Sai, soy un elfo —se presento con una pequeña sonrisa —. Vine a traerte un regalo —agregó extendiéndole el muñeco.

Naruto –aunque algo desconfiado –, tomó el pequeño objeto que el elfo le ofrecía, lo miro detenidamente; parecía una de esas muñecas de vudú hechas de paja; miró al elfo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Esta hecho con algunas ramas de Sasuke y fue la misma Crynallaë quien lo esculpió —dijo con parsimonia.

—Gra-gracias ttebayo —Sai sonrió ligeramente.

—Sera mejor que hoy duermas temprano —el rubio lo miró confundido —Si no lo haces Santa no te traerá tu regalo.

Tan confundido estaba por aquellas palabras que tan solo atinó a asentir y regresar a su cama, quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos, arrullado por el dulce sonido de la flauta que en esos momentos el elfo tocaba.

—Que disfrutes tu regalo, pequeño —dijo el elfo antes de desaparecer.

Sai estaba feliz por Sasuke; ese joven humano poseía un corazón puro… era una lastima que la luz de su vida estaba casi extinta.

Continuará…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Proximo capitulo lemon!!!!!

Y decidan si quieren que sea un SasuxNaru o un NaruxSasu n_n


	8. Hermoso regalo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tragedia, Lemon.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 8.-Hermoso regalo**

Sasuke se colocó a horcadas sobre Naruto; devorando sus labios con si fuese la cosa más deliciosa y para él, lo era.

Ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes aquel contacto, era algo que los ponía un tanto nerviosos; sus cuerpos ardían con la intensidad del mismo fuego que parecía concentrarse entre sus piernas en una deliciosa tortura.

—Sasuke… si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca ttebayo —dijo el rubio entre gemiditos de placer.

El azabache sonrió dulcemente; él también pensaba lo mismo que el rubio. Estar tan cerca del ojos zafiro, tocarlo, sentir su calor y degustar su sabor era como un sueño, uno del que no deseaba despertar.

—No lo es —le aseguró y se aseguró a si mismo —. Puedo sentir tu calor… oír tu corazón —Naruto sonrió cerrando los ojos, él también era capaz de sentir a Sasuke; era una calidez agradable.

—Te amo —susurró el rubio antes de atrapar los labios del azabache en un apasionado beso que rápidamente se fue volviendo demandante.

—Yo también —respondió el espíritu entre besos.

Las manos del espíritu recorrían la tersa piel morena por debajo de la ropa deteniéndose en las tetillas para masajearlas.

Las ropas fueron retiradas lentamente, disfrutando cada parte de piel que quedaba expuesta ante las ardientes manos hasta despojarse por completo de las molestas telas.

La boca de Sasuke bajaba dejando un húmedo camino hacia su pecho, lamió muy casualmente la ya erecta tetilla para luego morderla haciendo escapar de la boca de Naruto un gemido más de placer que de dolor.

La respiración de Naruto era acelerada y miraba extasiado como el azabache disfrutaba torturando sus rosadas tetillas, primero una, luego la otra.

El joven espíritu volvió a atrapar los labios del rubio en un beso apasionado. Sasuke soltó sus labios y empezó a besar el cuello, el pecho, su bien formado abdomen, metiendo su lengua en el ombligo de Naruto, robándole otro gemido. Sus osadas manos siguieron el camino descendiendo hasta tocar el sexo pulsante del chico.

Naruto cerró los ojos cuando sintió esto, a pesar de lo bien que se sentía le causaba cierto nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes… todo estará bien —le susurró Sasuke al oído causándole un agradable cosquilleo.

Naruto nunca lo había hecho antes con un hombre o mujer, así que la sola idea lo ponía nervioso y algo asustado, al darse cuenda de que Sasuke era grande allá abajo.

El joven humano empezó a responder a las insinuantes caricias, sus manos rodearon al azabache y recorrían el esbelto cuerpo que le era ofrecido en ese momento y para siempre. Sus manos acariciaron la sedosa espalda y por voluntad propia ellas siguieron bajando hasta que encontraron sus suaves y carnosos glúteos, era difícil imaginarse que el dueño de ese cuerpo tan perfecto era de un espíritu.

Sasuke sintió las caricias de Naruto en su trasero mientras su boca recorría su cuerpo. Frotó su miembro entre los muslos de Naruto, ambos comenzaban a ponerse dolorosamente duros.

El rubio sintió el insinuante movimiento del azabache y la deliciosa sensación de sus dos miembros frotándose.

Tuvo que contenerse para no gemir muy alto cuando sintió que la boca de Sasuke tomaba todo su miembro dentro de ella.

—Sasu... —pero una corriente recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo arquear la espalda cerrándole la garganta. El espíritu lamió desde la base hasta la punta, muy tentadoramente, lo suficiente como para excitarlo más, pero no al punto de completar su satisfacción.

Sasuke lo cogió con la mano y empezó a masturbarlo mientras veía el ruborizado rostro de Naruto. El jadeante chico abrió los ojos ligeramente y se quedó mirando al azabache.

—Su... Sasuke... —rogó entrecortadamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Naruto? —Naruto alzó su mano y tomó el rostro de Sasuke para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo. Lo deseaba tanto, quería sentirlo dentro de sí, ser uno solo.

La suplicante mirada del rubio era suficiente para saber lo que quería y Sasuke se lo concedió, tomó su miembro con su mano y luego lo puso todo en su boca empezando a chupar con todo, deleitándose con los pequeños sonidos que escapaban de su boca.

—Ahhh... —el rubio jamás había experimentado algo parecido, era tan agradable y tan excitante que difícilmente podía respirar.

Sasuke era realmente hábil con la lengua, tanto que Naruto se sentía completamente indefenso y sus caderas empezaron a moverse al ritmo del azabache; su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, de pronto, algo ocurrió dentro se sí, fue como si algo dentro suyo explotara y sintió como algo abrumador tomaba poder sobre todo su cuerpo mientras podía sentir el líquido de su pasión abandonar su cuerpo llenando la boca del azabache con su semilla.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia sintió que Sasuke aun estaba ocupado en él y bebiendo como si realmente disfrutara en hacerlo. Su respiración era aun difícil pero trataba de ganar algo de aire y no se movió para que aquella sensación que tomaba su cuerpo se quedara ahí un poco más. Naruto sintió que Sasuke dejó su sexo y empezó a subir, deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca y robarle un profundo beso.

Naruto no podía creerlo, no hacía ni dos minutos que había tenido un orgasmo y Sasuke lo estaba excitando nuevamente con sus hábiles manos. Sintió que la mano del azabache había dejado en paz su pecho cuando cogió fuertemente su nalga, exprimiéndola, metiendo sus dedos en la fisura entre ellas y acariciar su entrada para luego insertar un dedo. Naruto brincó soltando un ligero gemidito de dolor ante aquel acto inesperado.

Cuando sintió que Naruto se relajaba un poco empezó a mover su dedo dentro de él lentamente y metió otro dedo, lo que hizo que el humano arqueara la espalda a causa del dolor pero al mismo tiempo de placer; sus gemidos eran tragados por el beso que aun compartían.

Sasuke sacó sus dedos y separó sus labios, posicionándose diestramente entre los muslos del jadeante joven, levantando sus caderas para hacer que las piernas de Naruto rodearan su cintura.

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como Sasuke se había puesto tan hábilmente entre sus piernas y podía sentir la gran erección del azabache acariciando su fisura. Esto hizo que el muchacho tragara fuerte y su cuerpo se tensó ante la sola idea de lo que quería hacerle Sasuke.

El azabache notó esto.

—Si lo deseas podemos detenernos aquí —Naruto negó con la cabeza, acercando al azabache aun mas con sus piernas.

Las suaves manos de Sasuke empezaron a acariciar el firme abdomen con insinuantes caricias, tratando de relajarlo, exprimiendo la piel de su cintura mientras él se posicionaba mejor entre las piernas del nervioso muchacho.

Naruto estaba nervioso pero a la vez muy excitado, Sasuke podía sentirlo, podía sentir su indecisión, su miedo...

Lo penetró repentinamente, no dándole tiempo para reaccionar para evitarle aun más dolor. La inesperada acción hizo que el joven levantara su torso de la cama y un sonido inarticulado fue oído.

—No me moveré hasta que tú lo desees —el joven humano tenía los ojos nublados a causa de las lágrimas que el dolor de la repentina penetración le había causado, ocasionando que enterrara sus uñas en la pálida y perfecta piel del espíritu.

—Muévete… —le rogó una vez se acostumbro a la invasión en su interior. Era una sensación extraña pero al mismo tiempo placentera.

Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo.

Sasuke tomó el sexo de Naruto en sus manos y empezó a trabajarlo sin dejar de moverse sobre él.

Ambos gimieron cuando la penetración alcanzó el punto máximo; estaba tan estrecho y delicioso ahí adentro, tan ajustado y caliente que Sasuke no pudo evitar el moverse mas rápido dentro del cuerpo del jadeante muchacho.

El azabache estaba moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo y sentía que la resistencia de su pasaje cedía y entonces, una sensación abrumadora recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió que Sasuke tocaba una parte de su interior, cada vez que Sasuke impelía y tocaba aquel lugar, todo su cuerpo se estremecía de placer.

—Sasuke... —gimió el rubio afirmando aun mas su agarre, de manera que la penetración fuera aun mas profunda, aun mas fuerte.

—Naruto... —era excitante el saber que estaba haciendo el amor con la persona que el quería; ciertamente era el espíritu de un árbol, pero aun ellos podían enamorarse y entregarse.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax, derramando su semilla; Sasuke dentro del rubio y éste entre ambos vientres.

—Te amo —murmuró el rubio al tiempo que el mayor salía de su interior quedando dormido casi al instante.

—Yo también —respondió el azabache atrayendo al menor en un abrazo posesivo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sai permanecía sentado en el techo de la casa; tenía las piernas recogidas y su cabeza entre ellas. Desde que Itachi murió jamás había vuelto a derramar lágrima alguna… hasta ahora. Extrañaba tanto a su amado que a veces deseaba morir.

—Sai —lo llamó Dyfde quien había aparecido junto con Beld — ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —el aludido no respondió.

El hada y el duende intercambiaron miradas de preocupación; ambos sabían lo difícil que debía ser para el joven elfo el revivir aquella dolorosa herida que era la perdida de su amado.

—Sai —lo llamó está vez, Beld —. Necesitamos mostrarte algo —nada, el pelinegro no escuchaba o no deseaba hacerlo —… es sobre Itachi —esta vez, Sai levantó la vista mostrando sus acuosos ojos carbón.

—Beld y yo rescatamos su cuerpo antes de que los humanos lo encontraran y lo escondimos.

—Llévenme con él —les suplicó el elfo poniéndose de pie, ambos asintieron.

Bajo los mismos cimientos de la casa; en lo más profundo de la tierra, custodiado por enanos, había un magnifico salón con joyas preciosas semienterradas en los muros de piedra y tierra. La precaria iluminación era producida por minerales que proporcionaban una luz fluorescente. En el centro se encontraba un ataúd hecho de los mas finos materiales que los enanos que lo crearon pudieron encontrar; en el, se encontraba un cuerpo hecho de cristal; sus facciones y aspecto eran tan reales que parecía que se despertaría en cualquier instante.

— ¡Itachi! —exclamó Sai derrumbándose al lado del féretro.

Los elfos eran criaturas únicas; cuando morían, su carne y huesos se convertían en cristal convirtiéndose en una escultura de si mismo. En el pasado los humanos buscaban aquellos cuerpos para fundirlos y crear objetos que podrían alcanzar precios estratosféricos por el hecho de ser creados con cristal de elfo.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? —les recriminó Sai con molestia.

—Las leyes son claras… —intentó decir Beld antes de ser interrumpido por el furioso pelinegro.

— ¡Al demonio con las leyes! —gritó furibundo —Itachi era mi pareja, tenía derecho a saber —dijo con la mirada baja, apretando los puños.

— ¿De que hubiera servido que lo supieras? —lo cuestionó el duende con el ceño fruncido —Itachi está muerto y el que tú supieras de su cuerpo no cambiaria nada… el está muerto y nunca regresará.

Dyfde frunció el ceño; Beld estaba siendo muy cruel con el pobre de Sai. El duende debía comprender el dolor por el que el elfo estaba pasando; eran naturales sus reproches, él amaba a Itachi y no debieron ocultarle la verdad.

—Es suficiente Beld —habló el hada en tono molesto —. Sai tenía derecho a saber de su pareja y decidir que debíamos hacer con su cuerpo —Dyfde miró al elfo con cierto arrepentimiento —. Fuimos egoístas, lo siento mucho.

—Déjenme solo por favor —les pidió sin despegar la vista del suelo como si fuese la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

—Si nos necesitas, llámanos —le dijo el hada antes de abandonar el salón junto a Beld.

Cuando se supo solo, Sai se dejó caer de rodillas rompiendo en llanto. En cierta forma estaba feliz, el cuerpo de su amado no había caído en las avariciosas manos de la criatura humana y no sufriría el cruel destino de tantos otros más.

—Te extraño tanto, Itachi —dijo entre el llanto.

En la casa; Sasuke acababa de despertar poco después del amanecer; sonrió ligeramente al encontrarse desnudo con el rubio entre sus brazos en iguales condiciones que él. Recordó los momentos apasionados que había compartido tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás.

—Te amo —murmuró mientras se levantaba con cuidado para no despertar al rubio. Besó su frente y sus labios, ocasionando un ligero suspiro de satisfacción en el menor. Lo arropó antes de desaparecer, dejando en el ambiente un dulce aroma a bosque que cubría el olor a sexo.

No muy lejos de ahí; una sombra oculta por la vegetación de los alrededores miraba con desdén la construcción humana, muy consciente de lo que había sucedido entre el azabache y el rubio humano.

—Espíritu tonto —murmuró con odio antes de desaparecer con los primeros rayos de sol.

_Continuará…_


	9. Celos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tragedia, Lemon.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

**Aclaraciones: **Durante la Guerra de las Hadas, las criaturas se dividieron: A los hablantes que lucharon con ellas se les llamó** shankyts,** a los que se ocultaron en los rincones se les llamó **gutiplunques **y a los que formaron las huestes del Astado se les llamó **infames.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 9.- Celos**

Pasaba del medio día cuando Naruto despertó; su cuerpo se sentía algo pesado y adolorido pero al mismo tiempo se sentía ligero y libre. Se estiró en la cama soltando un pequeño bostezo. Aun el dulce aroma a bosque se podía percibir en la habitación.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de su total falta de ropa; de golpe recordó todo lo que había acontecido tan solo unas horas atrás.

—Sasuke… —murmuró sonrojado, tomó el pequeño muñequito presionándolo contra su pecho sintiendo la calidez que emanaba del objeto, era como si Sasuke estuviese con él y eso lo reconfortaba.

—Naruto —lo llamó una voz masculina desde la entrada. Era un joven de cabello rojo y ojos agua marina con marcas negras alrededor de los ojos, el rubio sonrió en reconocimiento.

— ¡Gaara! —exclamó sin levantarse de la cama — ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Llegué hace poco —respondió. El pelirrojo se había percatado del olor a bosque, algo que ciertamente le pareció extraño; estaban en pleno invierno y no había rastro de pino alguno en el lugar, ¿de donde vendría entonces aquel olor?

— ¿Sucede algo ttebayo? —lo cuestionó ya vestido con su pijama y bata. El aludido negó con la cabeza.

El joven pelirrojo se llamaba Sabaku no Gaara, él era uno de los queridos amigos que Naruto había tenido que dejar a causa de su enfermedad. El pelirrojo era el más cercano del rubio.

— ¿Cómo está Shikamaru, Kiba y los demás? —le preguntó Naruto una vez se había vestido y aseado. Los dos se encontraban tomando el té en la pequeña mesita que adornaba la habitación.

—Te extrañan pero no pudieron acompañarme —Naruto sonrió tristemente, seguramente sus padres les habían negado el venir por temor a que se contagiaran de tuberculosis y aunque le doliera lo entendía perfectamente —. Mis hermanos te envían saludos y prometen venir a visitarte en unos días.

—Supongo que Kankuro está muy ocupado con sus negocios y Temari con sus clases de modales —comentó con tono nostálgico.

—Ninguno de nosotros te ha olvidado o teme contagiarse, Naruto —le dijo Gaara con cierta molestia —, eres nuestro amigo… casi nuestro hermano y si no hemos venido a visitarte como quisiéramos es por que tu madre nos lo pidió así.

Naruto apretó los dientes, ¿su madre había prohibido a sus amigos verle? Era bastante cruel, pero sabía perfectamente que ella era capaz, creyendo que eso era lo mejor para él en esos momentos.

Dyfde observaba al invitado de Naruto con cierta intriga; era la primera vez desde que conocía al rubio que alguien aparte de su doncella o su madre iban a verle. El hada no pudo evitar preguntarse quien sería ese hombre y que relación tenía con su amigo rubio.

—Será mejor evitar que Sasuke venga en estos momentos —dijo antes de desaparecer.

Gaara había escuchado una voz femenina algo bajita, casi como un susurro pero eso no era posible pues en ese lugar solo estaba él y Naruto, ¿sería su imaginación?

— ¿Te sucede algo, Gaara? —preguntó Naruto al notar la confusión de su amigo. El aludido negó delicadamente con la cabeza.

Afuera, Sasuke observaba la casa con el ceño fruncido, sabía que el pelirrojo se encontraba con su rubio gracias al muñeco hecho de sus ramas. Tenía ganas de ir pero Dyfde se lo impedía (debía mantenerse oculto de los ojos humanos).

—Si vas lo único que lograras será ponerte en peligro y ya no volverías a ver a Naruto —le advirtió Beld que fumaba tranquilamente su pipa sentado en una de las raíces que sobresalían.

—No me gusta ese humano —gruñó Sasuke. El duende sonrió con picardía; era gracioso pensar que ese frío, orgulloso y obstinado olmo dejaba salir sus celos tan fácilmente… era ciertamente una escena demasiado divertida.

—A ti ningún humano –a excepción de Naruto –, te gusta —comentó Beld con cierta gracia lo que le ganó una mirada de odio por parte del joven espíritu —. No me mires así Sasuke —comentó divertido —, sabes que digo la verdad.

Beld jugó con el humo de su pipa ante la fría presencia del joven olmo, que parecía cada vez más molesto sin despegar su mirada ébano de la casa.

—Debe ser extraño para ti —comentó con parsimonia después de soltar el humo en pequeños aros. Sasuke lo miró confundido —. Experimentar aquellos sentimientos llamados celos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Celoso él? ¡Ja! Definitivamente a ese duende ya le estaba haciendo daño estar tanto tiempo en la nieve; él no estaba celoso, no era un estúpido humano, pero… podía sentir… amaba, ¿eso significaba que también podía sentir celos? Gruñó molesto y desapareció maldiciendo internamente a Beld.

El duende sonrió divertido. Era tan gracioso ver a Sasuke confundirse tan fácilmente sin entender sus propios sentimientos.

—Eres un duende muy divertido —comentó una mujer de larga cabellera negra, ojos dorados y piel tan pálida como un muerto; vestía lo que parecía ser una bata blanca (algo así como una yukata).

Beld frunció el ceño levantándose del suelo en una pose tensa; aquella aparición no representaba nada bueno.

— ¿Qué quiere aquí un _**infame**_? —preguntó el duende enojado. Si era necesario pelear por proteger a Sasuke lo haría, no permitiría que nadie se le acercara.

—Ese elfo… —habló con molestia — ¿Por qué han permitido que ese elfo se uniera a un humano?

—Eso no te incumbe —espetó molesto —. Vete de aquí y no regreses.

El bello rostro de la criatura se contrajo en una sonrisa torcida dándole un aspecto terrorífico, tan retorcida como lo era ella.

—Los **shankyts **ylos **gutiplunques **son tan estúpidos…. ¿no se dan cuenta que los humanos son nuestros enemigos?

—Los humanos pueden ser peligrosos para la naturaleza y seguramente terminarán por destruirse a si mismos… —la aparición ensanchó aun mas su retorcida sonrisa —sin embargo no todos los humanos son malvados… a diferencia de ustedes _**"infames"**_ que decidieron servir al Astado señor de las bestias en contra de sus hermanas y todos los que decidimos ayudarlas —la voz del duende se llenó de rencor tan solo de recordar aquellos funestos días —. Vete de aquí… ahora.

—Mi señor ha de reclamar el cuerpo que tan celosamente guardan —dijo como si no hubiese escuchado lo anterior —. ¿Serás capaz de protegerlo de mi señor?

La aterradora mujer soltó una siniestra carcajada desapareciendo en una ráfaga gélida. Beld apretó sus puños rompiendo la pipa. ¿Acaso el Astado había regresado? Negó con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos funestos, tomó sus cosas y se fue corriendo, debía avisar al rey elfo y a la corte de las hadas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara había recorrido toda la casa de pies a cabeza; el lugar se sentía extraño y de vez en cuando escuchaba extrañas pero lejanas voces o el eco de pequeñas pisadas que se perdían en la nada.

Gaara se adentró en su habitación donde un pequeño mapache dormía plácidamente en la cómoda cama.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el que parecía ser el mapache con voz femenina.

— ¿Hay hadas en este lugar? —preguntó el pelirrojo directamente. Una pequeña hada verde salió de detrás del mapache quien aun dormía tan plácidamente que parecía que nada lo molestaba.

—Por supuesto que si —respondió el hada. Tenía el cabello corto de un tono verde claro, usaba un traje del mismo color que le cubría una pierna completamente y la otra la tenía descubierta desde el muslo hasta el tobillo —. Esta casa es antigua y rodeada de naturaleza; no me extrañaría que hubiese hadas y duendes viviendo bajo este mismo techo —respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—Me gustaría conocerlos… —el hada infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda al pelirrojo.

—Tú solo quieres conocer a un elfo —dijo sin ocultar sus celos — ¿No te es suficiente conmigo? ¿Por qué quieres conocer al elfo de tus sueños…? —preguntó fijando su esmeralda y cristalina mirada en los agua marina del pelirrojo.

—No vinimos aquí por eso… vine a ver a Naruto —contestó con parsimonia.

—Mentiroso —murmuró sentándose en un libro con los brazos cruzados —. Se que querías que viniera para que busque al elfo.

El hada cuyo nombre era Breena era un hada del bosque que había permanecido con Gaara pues lo amaba desde que era un niño; estaba celosa del elfo que aparecía en los sueños del pelirrojo ya que éste le amaba aunque siempre lo negara.

—Ve a visitar a las hadas del jardín —le dijo negándose a responder lo antes dicho. Breena bajó la mirada derramando una lágrima, desapareció dejando un dulce aroma a pino.

Gaara suspiró pesadamente, se sentó en la cama y tomó al mapache que ni así se despertó, al contrario, tan solo se acomodó en el regazo de su dueño y continuó dormitando.

Cerró los ojos siendo asaltado inmediatamente por las imágenes de un elfo de cabellos negros que le sonreía dulcemente.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó a la soledad de su habitación.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Escuchenme en .com/ de lunes a viernes de 12 a 2 pm en mi programa "el rincon del fanfic" donde hablare de diferentes fanfic y sus autoras n_n


	10. Ojos negros

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tragedia, Lemon.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

**Aclaraciones: **Durante la Guerra de las Hadas, las criaturas se dividieron: A los hablantes que lucharon con ellas se les llamó** shankyts,** a los que se ocultaron en los rincones se les llamó **gutiplunques **y a los que formaron las huestes del Astado se les llamó **infames.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 10.- Ojos negros**

Sasuke estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando el exterior; era una perspectiva extraña para él –a pesar de ya haberla visto en repetidas ocasiones –. Pero aun así ver su "cuerpo" (el olmo) en el jardín mientras su espíritu (él) estaba en la cálida habitación de Naruto disfrutando los últimos días de invierno.

Era raro sentir la agradable temperatura del cuarto contrastando con el frío aire del exterior al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Te pasa algo Sasuke ttebayo? —lo cuestionó Naruto mirándolo preocupado. El aludido negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse al menor y besarlo en los labios con la delicadeza de una hoja.

Ya habían transcurrido algunas semanas desde la primera vez que compartieron el lecho y a esa primera noche le siguieron muchas más.

El sonido de pisadas en el pasillo llamó la atención de los dos; la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Gaara, por suerte Sasuke había logrado desaparecer antes de ser visto por el pelirrojo.

—Buenos días Gaara —saludó Naruto tratando de aparentar normalidad aunque por dentro sentía como si su corazón quisiera dejar su pecho en cualquier momento.

—Buenos días —saludó Gaara mirando el lugar como buscando algo. Siempre que entraba a la habitación de Naruto percibía un ligero olor a bosque o bien a tierra y hojas mojadas, pero también estaba ese extraño sentimiento de nostalgia que lo embargaba, como si él conociera ya esa sensación.

¿Cuál era la causa de aquello? ¿Por qué solo le sucedía en la habitación de Naruto o a la sombra del enorme árbol que dominaba el jardín trasero?

—Vamos, el desayuno ya esta listo —Naruto asintió con la cabeza regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

Los padres de Naruto habían regresado a Londres después de las fiestas; solo Gaara permanecía aun en la casa y no tenía intenciones de regresar hasta que averiguara algunas cosas.

Por otro lado, la pequeña Breena seguía investigando los alrededores; aun ninguna otra hada o duende la había visto, lo que era una suerte pues no tenía deseos de explicar su presencia en aquel lugar, pero la fortuna estaba por terminársele.

Harta de estar encerrada, salió a dar un paseo por el jardín trasero, asegurándose de que nadie la viese. Se posó en una de las ramas del olmo y respiro hondo, disfrutando del aire frío.

—Hola —aquella voz la sobresaltó. Dyfde la había visto salir de la casa y decidió seguirla; no la conocía y la curiosidad de saber quien era pudo más que ella y la hizo seguirla —. Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte —se disculpó la holda en tono apenado.

—No me asusté —se defendió Breena cruzándose de brazos. Dyfde sonrió sudando una gotita; esa hada era realmente diferente a las de su clase.

—Soy Dyfde, una holda —se presentó sonriéndole amigablemente.

—Breena, soy un hada del bosque —dijo con renuencia.

—No te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva? —el hada del bosque asintió con molestia pero rápidamente Dyfde se fue ganando su confianza hasta iniciar una plática entretenida.

—Así que me quede dormida en la jaula de Shukaku y cuando me desperté ya me encontraba aquí —mintió Breena.

—Ya veo, así que llegaste con el humano de cabellos rojos —Breena asintió.

El hada del bosque le contó que ella y Shukaku se conocían desde que el mapache era un bebé y que el humano de nombre Gaara lo había encontrado herido y desde entonces se mantenía junto a él y al pequeño mapache que ya estaba por terminar su ciclo de vida (sobra decir que la historia no era del todo cierta).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la tarde; Gaara decidió ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas. Le había pedido a Naruto que le acompañara pero este se negó repetidas veces.

— ¿En verdad no quieres ir? —lo cuestionó nuevamente; estaba confundido por la negativa del rubio.

—No, ya sabes que mis padres le ordenaron a los sirvientes que no me dejaran salir fuera de la propiedad —dijo en tono triste. Cierto era que le molestaba no poder ir a ningún lado pero al menos tenía la compañía de Sasuke y sus amigos duendes y hadas — ¿Puedes traerme algunos libros?

— ¿Algún tema? —cuestionó resignado.

—Sobre duendes y hadas —Gaara parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir. Desde que el Uzumaki se mudó a esa casa había adquirido un gusto extraño por el folclor y cuentos de hadas.

Gaara salió de la casa, montado en su caballo, negro como aquellos ojos que siempre invadían sus sueños y pensamientos.

—Gaara, ¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó Breena quien lo había visto desde que salió de la casa —Ya no soporto estar encerrada, por favor —el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

El hada sonrió sentándose en el hombro del pelirrojo mientras este se montaba en su caballo para dar marcha al pueblo.

— ¿Has descubierto algo? —preguntó mientras cabalgaba. Ella negó alegando que la única hada que conocía era una holda llamada Dyfde.

El pelirrojo se quedo callado por el resto del viaje. Salieron del pueblo cuando el sol ya estaba por meterse; el camino que habían recorrido tan solo algunas horas atrás, ahora lucía diferente. Los sonidos del bosque se escuchaban como susurros y gruñidos.

—Esto no me gusta —comentó Breena en tono asustado, ocultándose entre las ropas del pelirrojo. De repente, el caballo comenzó a relinchar, moviéndose violentamente hasta que se paró en sus patas traseras ocasionando que Gaara se cayera al suelo, golpeándose y quedando inconsciente.

— ¡Gaara! Gaara, por favor responde —le dijo el hada tocándole el rostro como tratando de despertarlo, pero nada, en su frente corría un hilillo de sangre —No te preocupes, traeré ayuda —dijo antes de salir volando en busca de alguien que pudiera socorrer al pelirrojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sai caminaba cerca del camino que atravesaba el bosque; era su trabajo cuidar a los animales de los ataques de infames. Ese día en especial se respiraba una atmósfera demasiado extraña para su gusto; algo iba a pasar… de eso estaba seguro. De pronto un hada chocó con él.

— ¡Ayúdame por favor! —le suplicó Breena con ojos llorosos.

—Tranquila —le pidió Sai tratando de calmarla —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es Gaara… esta herido… no se despierta —dijo desesperada, derramando aun mas lágrimas.

—Esta bien, tranquilízate, ayudaremos a tu amigo —le aseguró el elfo —, anda, llévame con él.

Breena asintió con la cabeza, volando lo más rápido que podía. En ningún momento miró atrás, sabía que el elfo la seguía, después de todo era un guardián del bosque y lo conocía bien.

Al ver al amigo del hada. Sai se quedó sorprendido, ¡era un humano! ¿Qué hacia un hada del bosque con un humano?

— ¡Por favor ayúdale! —la voz del hada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se acercó al pelirrojo y lo cargó en brazos sintiendo un extraño pinchazo en el pecho, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió pero inmediatamente lo ignoró, tenía que ayudar a ese humano.

—Sígueme —le dijo al hada echando a correr en dirección a su casa.

En su hogar, Sai curo la herida que el pelirrojo tenía en la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que no debía haberlo llevado a su casa pero había algo en ese humano que lo impulsó a hacerlo.

Pasada una hora; Gaara comenzó a abrir los ojos topándose con la mirada de orbes negras… los ojos de sus sueños.

—Tú… —murmuró antes de caer nuevamente en un sueño profundo.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Escuchenme en .com/ de lunes a viernes de 12 a 2 pm en mi programa "el rincon del fanfic" donde hablare de diferentes fanfic y sus autoras n_n


	11. Confusiones

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tragedia, Lemon.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

**Aclaraciones: **Durante la Guerra de las Hadas, las criaturas se dividieron: A los hablantes que lucharon con ellas se les llamó** shankyts,** a los que se ocultaron en los rincones se les llamó **gutiplunques **y a los que formaron las huestes del Astado se les llamó **infames.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 11.- Confusiones **

Naruto estaba cada vez más preocupado por su amigo Gaara, debió haber llegado horas atrás, ¿Le habría sucedido algo? En verdad esperaba que no.

Ya no podía con esa desesperación; llamó a los sirvientes de la casa y les pidió ir a buscarlo pero sólo lograron encontrar sus cosas y su cabello.

—No te preocupes Naruto —le dijo Dyfde tratando de consolar al rubio —, ya he enviado a algunos animales del bosque y Beld también se unió a la búsqueda.

—Espero que lo encuentren —el humano estaba realmente preocupado por el pelirrojo que era como un hermano para él.

El azabache gruñó por decima vez; estaba recargado junto a la ventana con los brazos cruzados, molesto y celoso (aunque no demostrara lo último).

— ¡Sasuke! —le gritó el hada, sobresaltando al aludido. El espíritu miró a Dyfde con deseos homicidas soltando un escueto: ¿Qué?

La Holda le dijo que hablara con los árboles del bosque pues, seguramente ellos sabrían del paradero del humano pelirrojo. Sasuke se iba negar pero ante la mirada anhelante de Naruto simplemente no pudo más que obedecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara estaba sentado en la cama; no podía creer que estaba en la presencia de ese ser que dominaba sus sueños.

— Acaso… ¿acaso nos conocemos? —cuestionó el pelirrojo sin despegar los ojos del elfo que lo miraba tan confundido como él. Denma estaba muy preocupada por su amigo y las reacciones que él y ese elfo pudieran tener.

—No lo creo —de eso estaba seguro, Naruto había sido el primer humano con el que tuvo contacto después de lo sucedido con Itachi.

Ninguno despegaba la mirada del otro. Tanto Sai como Gaara sentían una extraña sensación; sus corazones latían con fuerza. El elfo no soportó más aquella atmosfera. Se levantó argumentando que iría a buscar algo de comida para el pelirrojo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta sin darle tiempo a ningunos de los dos amigos de reaccionar o decir algo.

Sai suspiró, ¿Qué le sucedía? ¡El odiaba a los humanos! Por culpa de ellos había perdido a su gran amor, ¿Por qué trajo a ese pelirrojo a su hogar? Negó con la cabeza. ¿Finalmente le estaba pasando? ¿La tristeza lo había alcanzado?

Él era un elfo, los de su clase eran casi inmortales, no conocían la vejez y sólo podían morir por alguna herida o si una tristeza avasalladora los alcanzaba; y él, Sai, conocía esa melancolía pero por alguna extraña razón no murió como muchos otros.

Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina donde preparó una infusión de hierbas para ayudar a Gaara a recuperase más rápido y así pudiese largarse y dejarlo solo para esperar a que la muerte se apiadara de él y lo llevara con Itachi.

Cuando estaba por terminar; escuchó unos pasos pequeños que se acercaban a la entrada, segundos después le siguió el sonido de tres golpecitos en la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Sai con cierta reserva. Beld respondió del otro lado. Sai soltó un pequeño suspiro, por un momento creyó que podría ser un _infame_ y se reprendió por pensar algo tan tonto; si fuera uno de esos miserables, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de tocar.

Sai abrió la puerta para dejar entrar al duende que se veía cansado y sudoroso por el tiempo que había estado corriendo.

— ¿Qué sucede Beld? —le preguntó el elfo preocupado. El duende lo tranquilizo diciéndole que sólo estaba algo cansado pues llevaba horas buscando al amigo de Naruto.

Sai sintió como si su corazón se estrujara, no comprendía la razón pero algo le decía que no podía dejar ir al pelirrojo, al menos no por el momento. Miró al duende y le dijo que regresara con Naruto, que el humano estaba bien pero que por el momento era prudente que no se moviera.

Beld no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, conocía bien la aversión que sentía el elfo por los humanos; y si aceptaba a Naruto era únicamente por Sasuke, entonces, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Estás seguro? Podría pedirle a… —Sai lo interrumpió diciéndole que no se preocupara, él cuidaría del humano hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Beld se encogió de hombros; seguía pareciéndole muy extraño que el elfo se preocupara tanto por un humano pero decidió que lo mejor sería hacer lo que Sai decía. Se despidió de su amigo y se fue.

Cuando el duende se fue, Sai quedó más confundido que en un principio. Lloró sin saber por qué y eso sólo causó más lágrimas.

—Itachi… —murmuró. Lo amaba y se sintió como un traidor al permitir que otro ocupara su lecho, aun cuando no compartiera sus noches —perdóname…

_Continuará…_


End file.
